


CURSE OF THE CAT LADY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three challenge words: Hairball, secret and faster. What happens when you mix a snarky Dean with a ticked-off witch? Nothing good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CURSE OF THE CAT LADY

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You can't tell anyone about this, Sammy."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Don't worry, Dean," Sam answered. "It'll be our little secret."

Dean started coughing again. It went on for what felt like forever. When it was over, Dean held weakly onto his brother for support. "Christ, how much longer?"

Sam glanced at his watch. "Couple hours."

"Isn't there a way to make it come out faster?" Dean asked pathetically.

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, man, just gonna have to ride it out."

Dean groaned and bent over the sink as another round of coughing took hold.

Sam sighed.

Hairballs.


End file.
